mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/17 June 2013
02:44 Nice P-Bot sprites! 02:44 thanks 02:45 she's a robot much similar the original 02:45 Ok 02:45 the moves will based on Cyber Akuma, Megaman and Iron Man 02:46 Ok 02:46 http://www.instantdanceparty.com 02:47 Best site ever 02:47 Lol 02:47 :) 02:48 irk 02:48 Ikr 02:47 Best site ever 02:47 Lol 02:47 :) 02:48 irk 02:48 Ikr 02:49 ok gtg dane noaw 02:49 sse ya grandmaz 02:50 that's Ok. 02:53 ... 03:07 I'm back 03:09 Ok. 03:14 03:21 I'm back 03:26 Ok- 03:26 . 03:28 I gotta go. I'm going to bed. 03:28 Bye 03:36 Hey guys 03:37 Chat bug 03:37 Hi. 03:37 I got Megaman for MUGEN 03:37 along with a Wily's Castle stage, 03:38 Cool. 03:38 Just to celebrate the confirmation of a Third-Party character in SSB4. 03:38 Gotta make a Cereal Meme image version. 03:38 The Blue Bomber's awesome! 03:39 Wii Fit Trainer: 03:39 They said I can't be in the game. 03:39 *Puts on glasses* 03:39 I just fit in. 03:39 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! 03:43 anyone there? 03:43 I'm here 03:48 :/ 03:38 Gotta make a Cereal Meme image version. 03:38 The Blue Bomber's awesome! 03:39 Wii Fit Trainer: 03:39 They said I can't be in the game. 03:39 *Puts on glasses* 03:39 I just fit in. 03:39 YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! 03:43 anyone there? 03:43 I'm here 03:48 :/ 03:56 .... 03:56 .... 03:58 :/ 04:01 Hi Rap 04:01 Yo 04:01 What's up? 04:01 Not much 04:02 You? 04:02 I made a Cartoon Mugen 1.0 04:02 Ok 04:04 I made a Wii Fit Trainer sprite but its bad 04:04 :/ 04:04 "Kano it's not nice to throw knives" 04:05 XD 04:05 Well it is true XD 04:07 I have a request 04:07 You already made one 04:07 Oops forgot 04:07 sorry 04:08 It's ok 04:11 Guess why Reptile in Mugen is cheap 04:11 Why 04:11 Yo 04:12 Because Reptile is cheap in the real MK games 04:12 no he is awesome...what do u mean cheap? 04:12 Hard to beat 04:13 Like Robo Smoke in MK3 04:13 yea hard to beat but cheap usually means bad graphics, moves are off, colors bad 04:14 i love his character....did u edit him? 04:15 No Reptile is cheap because in MK1 he moves twice as fast as the normal characters and has both Scorpion and Sub-Zero's powers 04:15 he was not in mk1 04:15 it was scorpion and subzero 04:16 no reptile in mk1 04:16 Yes he was 04:16 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wj2orsoYDv8 04:16 Cyper Scorpion is cheap 04:16 He's a MKP character that's why 04:17 I bet he teabags 04:17 One uppercut. Dead 04:17 MK1 Ermac takes 3 uppercuts to kill you 04:20 oh ok he was a hidden guy like jade was in mk2 but u can not play them though........ 04:21 Smoke and Noob were there too 04:21 ermac was not in the very 1st mortal kombat i kow that for sure 04:21 smoke yeah in mk2 04:22 i love kitana and sindel 04:22 jade and mileena 04:22 scorpion 04:23 how was ermac in mk1? 04:24 As a glitch 04:24 glitch? does that mean appearance 04:24 Yes 04:24 cool :) 04:25 mk trilogy for ps1 is my fave 04:26 Hello 04:26 i love how you can do the secret code to get instant aggressor and the one button finishers =) 04:29 does anyone need that code? 04:29 or need prizm star character? 04:37 I have 2 weeks of school left 04:42 Ok 04:29 or need prizm star character? 04:37 I have 2 weeks of school left 04:42 Ok 04:48 Yo 04:48 Hi MetalKong 04:48 Hello folks. 04:48 What's up? 04:50 Nothing much. 04:50 Anything new? 04:51 Not really 04:51 Check Recent Activity? 04:52 Not interesting 04:52 *nothing 04:54 Playing a MK Mugen game i found 04:54 Meh. 04:54 It has Rain and Ermac 04:55 Nice. 04:55 And Hornbuckle 04:57 The Ai plays Cheap though 04:58 Wow... 04:59 The Secret characters from MK2 are playable 05:01 Sweet. 05:01 Smoke is still cheap though :3 05:02 Yeah 05:02 Was reading Macbeth. 05:03 Is it Kazmer's? 05:03 Nope MKP 05:03 Shao Kahn is insanely cheap 05:04 I'm fighting the douche now 05:04 Ah. 05:04 He's spamming taunts and teleporting 05:06 WTF He can run too 05:06 2000000. 05:06 It'll smoke him. 05:07 And MKP teabag alot 05:07 *characters 05:07 XD 05:07 This is Mugen not Halo XD 05:08 Haha! 05:09 Goro and Kintaro like to stomp alot 05:09 Yeah 05:09 Motaro is very strong 05:09 Stomp em in the nuts. 05:10 Playing as Noob Saibot. 05:10 "You will die mortal Toasty!" 05:10 I tried to face Motaro on UMK3 on the DS but it was too hard 05:10 I beated him once 05:10 Use Human Smoke 05:10 Ok 05:10 Got to go now. 05:11 Bye 05:11 Bye. 05:12 Bye 05:14 The MK Mugen game i'm playing is Mortal Kombat 2 the lost secrets 05:21 Stupid cheap AI (angry) 05:21 05:24 >:/:/" height="19" width="19"> 05:27 There's no Team mode either 05:29 :/ 05:29 I'm making a drawing. 05:30 and training or watch mode 05:30 Ok 05:33 Kk 05:39 Hey Rap Where that Cyber Sub-Zero is there is kabal too 05:39 If he needs to be fixed just use the dos2win program 05:43 Idk 05:44 I fixed Kazmer13's stuff with dos2win 05:45 Ok 05:49 (hmm) 05:55 Coldest winter ever 06:01 Redesigning my OC 06:02 Ok 06:03 I removed my hat and edited my eyes 06:03 My drawing is almost done. 06:05 Ok 06:07 Hi 06:07 Hi 06:08 Yo 06:10 ? 06:11 Watching one of your videos Rap 06:14 LOL Cyber Subby said the Chum bucket is fuzzy 06:14 Lol 06:14 Cyber Subby-Zero 06:15 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0MJFGTn54DE 06:15 Sub-Zero: No body calls me Subby! 06:16 Scorpion and Reptile: Subby! Subby! 06:17 Smoke's real name is Thomas XD 06:17 Tomas Vrbada 06:18 Lol 06:18 Smoke the Tank Engine 06:22 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qYHvMpEcdak 06:22 Should MK1 Smoke do this? :3 06:23 Yeah 06:23 If it's possible he will 06:25 hi guys 06:25 Hi 06:26 can u please tell me king how to get rid of a pallete so i can make my player look like the original colors? 06:26 i hate how i seem to get the weird versions for colors... 06:27 Characters are supposed have more than one palette 06:27 i tried erasing some but if its set to be that color it wont open the player it says can't load cause of the missing color 06:28 ok how do i choose the one that gets to be the main color for player 1 06:29 my players suposed to be pink but i get the white haired one with white face and blackoutlines its ugh lol 06:29 Just press any key when you are choosing your fighter 06:29 what do u mean? 06:29 i use a controller.... 06:29 I use a keyboard for Mugen :/ 06:31 i'm saying that i like the color of the characters that i download but sometimes get a dumb palette....they come with alot but i want to be the main one please how can i set it to the certain color that i want it to choose when i play as the character...this char is set on white....not pink 06:32 the controls donot matter i mean for setting up the character king..... 06:33 king is you i'm talking to lol not my character... 06:36 Hi 06:36 hi toupou 06:36 Hello 06:37 can you please tell me how i can set the palette color on the main one i want it to be? 06:37 @Jasmine: Try to press a other button 06:37 h 06:37 i 06:37 what do you mean? 06:37 For example me in the beginning, I wanted a Homer with blue pants, but I have always a Homer with turquoise pants 06:38 Because I click always on "z" for choose my character 06:38 but I understand that it's depending on what button press for get a palette 06:38 i have a controller i use its great i hate keyboards 06:38 will that help 06:38 and I find that for the normal palette of Homer, it's "a" 06:39 I use a keyboard also, I can not help 06:39 but i can hit the key maybe still just to choose... 06:39 il see 06:39 what buttons are the choices? 06:39 Yes, if it's not the good color that you want, press a other key 06:39 Depending 06:39 to choose a character 06:40 Some characters has "x" or "a" for their normal palettes 06:40 xcasdv? 06:40 ok 06:40 x y z a b c 06:40 The punch and the Kick what 06:40 ok il try 06:40 (but for Peter Griffin, it's "a+s") 06:41 Some characters has 12 palettes also, you can press the key "s" + Punch or Kick 06:42 can't open white.act 06:42 i erased white for princess bubblegum 06:42 i want her pink not red or all white 06:42 shes not my fave 06:43 Press a key that you have not try 06:43 but im starting on her as an example to figure this out 06:43 or press Start in same time that a other key 06:43 keyboard wont work it just scans through characters 06:44 my controllers great so easy to play these games 06:44 ... Okay 06:44 i got them off ebay 06:44 Ok 06:44 vinyson 06:45 they look like ps2 controllers 06:45 i love the ps2 controllers 06:45 Ok 06:45 hmmm i'll keep trying things 06:46 Soon, a Project Diva F (Hatsune Miku's game) will go in North America and in Europe on PS3 06:48 (and I have not ps3) 06:49 pal7=morrigan.act 06:49 pal8=mary.act 06:49 pal9=lilith.act 06:49 pal10=nina.act 06:49 pal11=space.act 06:49 pal12=ugly.act 06:49 But I have not controller for MUGEN, I can not help you 06:49 don't mind me im experimenting 06:50 For the palette 7-12, press "start" and "any key" for get it 06:50 pal13=toxic.act 06:50 pal1=norm.act 06:50 pal2=black.act 06:50 pal3=white.act 06:50 pal4=chunli.act 06:50 pal5=mai.act 06:50 MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/17 June 2013 06:51 oh im erasing these i left just original on there il see if it works 06:51 Uh ok, I see that our talk is copy! 06:51 huh? 06:51 Somebodys watching us 06:52 oh yes i put the acts here to get them if i need them again 06:52 Yes, and copy us on a page 06:52 so i remember what they say lol 06:52 by Kakarot I think, I know now why it is on the chat, and that It dont speak 06:53 Guys great news 06:54 it worked =) 06:54 You see! :) 06:54 i now can be just the one that i want 06:54 now toupou i mean the way i figured it out on my own sweetie 06:54 Just takes time, as I do for something in MUGEN 06:55 see here how you do it...... 06:55 go in to the characters.def 06:56 go into notepad 06:56 go to where it says pal 06:56 and just erase everyone but the original or normal it may say too 06:57 save 06:57 and your cool 06:57 now i can be the pink girl yay 06:57 lmfao 06:58 ... Okay 06:58 this is fun....i got that done and now about to get more stages add original songs get more chars =) i got over 50 now good start huh? 06:59 It's well. 06:59 oh toupou... 06:59 ummm 06:59 i tried making a page for 06:59 my character 06:59 can u look 06:59 If you want good stages of quality, I can suggest you some 06:59 and tell me where it went wrong 07:00 cool high res? 07:00 Yes 07:00 thanks yes 07:00 and do u need prizm star? 07:00 i can help you get him 07:01 he is cool 07:01 Rave On 07:01 This is my favorite 07:01 ... Need what? ._. ? 07:01 cool i'll check it out 07:01 do u need prizm star character? 07:02 i got him he is a hard to find one 07:02 ... No it's good, I can choose my characters :) 07:02 ok well look him up on youtube ok 07:02 prizm star...or prism star 07:02 if you need him il send you his link 07:03 to help you too 07:03 but you can create his/her page with his/her download link 07:03 MUGEN Database:Character Articles 07:03 But go here before to create a page ;) 07:03 The drawing is done: http://toonalexsora007.deviantart.com/art/Cereal-Helga-378565379?ga_submit_new=10%253A1371452587 07:04 can you please look at my wiki thing lol idk if its right? why doesn't it look like a character page on here? 07:04 Not bad TAS 07:05 @Jasmine: And what is your wiki? 07:05 TAS cool :) 07:05 prizm star 07:05 :) 07:05 helga rocks 07:06 eugene be funny and febee and grandma and grandpa =) 07:06 @Jasmine: Give me a link on that, I dont find 07:07 Who want do breakfast? Today, it's Cereal. x) 07:07 http://prizm-star.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Jasminewoow35 07:08 ... Okay 07:08 but good, I dont know informations on the character 07:09 (but create a wiki just for "one" download link of a character...) 07:09 i don't see where my download link or paragraph i wrote is? 07:10 yea i'm saying idk what i am doing at all 07:10 http://prizm-star.wikia.com/wiki/Prizm_star_Wiki 07:10 how do i make one of these....wait i'll show you 07:10 Your download link is here 07:10 MUGEN Database:Character Articles 07:11 And go here for understand and thinking for your page ;) 07:12 sorry im confused idk how do i do this? Homer Simpson 07:13 this type of page with a pic of a character and dl link under the character i need easy 123 steps....easiest way to explain it..... 07:14 The best idea: Switch to Source mode, copy and paste, and remove the link on Homer. 07:15 i don't wanna get rid of homer 07:15 Or go "show other Template used" and find "Infobox character" 07:16 when you create a page 07:17 i don't know what or where or how to do any of this lol sorry...i just need step 1 step 2 step 3 and so on.... 07:18 im good at stuff but not this yet 07:18 i need easy help to get things going this sites hard toupou 07:18 When you create a page, look to the right and click "Add other templates" 07:19 then click on "Infobox character" 07:20 (if you're on MUGEN Database) 07:20 ok what after that 07:20 and is my wiki on mugen database? 07:21 After that you click on Infobox character, read the titles and add what is needed in respect the titles 07:22 You create a page on MUGEN Database or in your wiki? If it's in your wiki that you create a page, everything that I told you is useless. 07:23 And I must soon go. 07:27 wait 07:27 do u mean b4 i do this 07:27 i should erase the wiki 07:27 i made that you saw? 07:28 If you have planned just for save a download link, yes :/ 07:29 But before, create his page on MUGEN Database before to erase 07:29 for not that you lose the link 07:30 if i do what yor saying and erase my other wiki will i get the contribution credit if i add him on the database where u said too? 07:30 will it show my name as the helper 07:31 If it's you who create the page, your name will be in the history yes 07:31 wait il be making a page? 07:31 and then, you know maybe the informations on this character 07:32 In MUGEN Database yes, you can 07:32 i'll see if i can figure it out :/ 07:32 If you want added this character in MUGEN Database, it's not of problem. 07:32 But the page must be well made. 07:32 but what does add other templates mean 07:33 it can be descent 07:33 but i am no professional 07:33 plus i don't see a biography for him yet 07:34 people really just want a pic and a download link 07:34 It's for that you want "the type of page with pic of a character and download link under" 07:34 thats what i like fast and to the point lol 07:34 yes thats what i want 07:34 a pic with dl link 07:34 The pic, it's if you find one, and find, read and thinking the biography before to create his page 07:35 im doing this to give back to this site and help people :) 07:35 But if you dont add biography and that it's empty, your page can be deleted 07:35 there is no biography 07:35 It's a original character? 07:35 not sure 07:36 ... Then search on Wikipédia or Google 07:36 but dont copy all from Wikipédia, it's not good 07:37 ok... 07:37 thanks for rave i love it 07:37 Hi 6tails 07:37 rave on 07:37 You're welcome 07:37 I love the music included x) 07:37 please send more when u can i like horror ones and disco types 07:38 http://cerealhelgaplz.deviantart.com/ 07:38 Rainbow Road (Original) 07:38 have it 07:38 its cool 07:38 do u have the ghost one 07:38 mario one 07:38 Sanctuary 07:38 My first plz icon! ) 07:38 :) 07:38 Cemetery (Original) 07:39 Miku Lounge 07:39 It has a Luigi's Mansion, but not high res and without ghost 07:39 I already added a horror and a disco :) 07:39 bay-night? 07:40 i saw it on google its fireworks.. 07:40 looks pretty i may get it soon 07:41 nano storm 07:41 looks cool 04:22 Good result? 04:23 Yea, its pretty hectic, I'm adding the finishing touches. 04:27 Ok 05:13 Hola Toupou 05:14 Hi 05:14 Rafael 05:18 hello arquin im thetsarwolf123 of yotube 05:26 hello on all 05:26 Hello. 05:37 Hello 06:11 Ok. 06:11 Chat bug 06:11 sorry about that 06:11 Hello Jarquin 06:12 Need help? 06:12 For Spies ^w^ 06:12 brb 06:12 Because Toshio wants me to add sprites of Uran 06:12 Uran is Astro Boy's young sister 06:13 hey 06:14 hey' 2013 06 17